


Awkward Admissions

by raihan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: (again not underage), (not underage dw), Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raihan/pseuds/raihan
Summary: i havent written something pokemon related in a while so im kinda outta whack! i still hope this turned out well cause i love raihan :Dedit; (02/17/20)fixed spelling errors and awful grammar mistakes. i didnt realize how riddled with mistakes this was when i posted it lmfao OOPS.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader, Raihan/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167





	Awkward Admissions

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written something pokemon related in a while so im kinda outta whack! i still hope this turned out well cause i love raihan :D
> 
> _edit; (02/17/20)_ fixed spelling errors and awful grammar mistakes. i didnt realize how riddled with mistakes this was when i posted it lmfao OOPS.

  


You were never going to live it down. You knew that already, and that’s exactly why you had taken to avoiding the dragon type gym leader.

It had been two weeks since Leon’s party for the new champion. Everything had started out family friendly and cheerful, but as soon as Gloria, Hop and the younger gym leaders had gone home and to bed, Leon was quick to bust out the alcohol. You were no stranger to Leon’s parties and knew for a fact he wouldn’t let you leave until you were at least a little drunk.

Of course, you weren’t one to turn down a chance to have fun and proceeded to get thoroughly wasted. That was how you ended up slung over Raihan’s shoulder as he carried you back to your room at The Rose of the Rondelands. He was slightly tipsy, but much less so than you were, which is why he took the task of returning you safely.

It was when the both of you stood in the elevator heading to your floor that your drunkenly impaired mind thought it would be a good idea to spill all of your darkest secrets to the man. You couldn’t remember exactly all of what you had told him, but you knew for sure you had told him how badly you wanted him in your bed.

And that was exactly why you were avoiding him. It wasn’t hard, given you had just taken to locking yourself in your hotel room and completely ignoring your Rotom phone. The poor thing buzzed angrily in your face, as if yelling at you to check your messages – which you knew were practically exploding from not only Raihan and Leon but everyone else too – but you continued to ignore it, sending it away every time it floated into your face.

Your Pokémon had began getting restless as they nudged and called to you. You, like them, had started getting sick of the room and wanted to go out and explore Wyndon like you had come here to do, but every time you took a step to the door the overwhelming embarrassment pushed you back into bed.

You huddled up in your blankets, watching as two of your Pokémon chased each other around the room happily. You wished you were as carefree as they were, not having to worry about anything at all. One of your smaller Pokémon hopped onto the bed, landing on your chest and knocking the air out of you with a wheeze. You pushed them off with a huff and narrowed your eyes menacingly as they seemed to laugh at you.

A sudden knock on your door caused you to jump slightly, staring at the door with wide eyes. You knew whoever was there could hear your Pokémon, but you hoped that if you ignored it, they’d just go away. That wasn’t the case however, as the knocking only got more insistent the longer you stared at the door. Before you could get up and tell whoever it was to just go away, your mischievous Pokémon had up and unlocked the door, inviting the person in.

Leon stepped into the room followed by his Charizard, closing the door behind him before standing at the foot of your bed, crossing his arms over his chest. The look on his face told you he was thoroughly unimpressed with your behavior. You gave him a sheepish smile, shuffling around to unravel yourself from your blanket cocoon. Leon let out a sigh, sitting down beside you when you patted the bed for him.

“What are you doing? You’ve been locked up in here for almost a week,” Leon began, nudging you with his elbow as you watched Charizard attempt to play with your own Pokémon. “This is kind of ridiculous, [Y/N].”

You frowned, turning back to face the former Champion. Pursing your lips, you attempted to figure out how to phrase what you had done without telling him everything humiliating. You wanted to spare at least some of your pride.

“I fucked up...” you muttered, crossing your arms over your chest. You hoped he would simply take that for an answer, but knowing Leon, he definitely wouldn’t. His golden eyes narrowed at your words in distaste and you knew you weren’t getting away with a half-assed explanation. You groaned.

“It was last week at your party. You remember how Raihan brought me back here?” Leon nodded, urging you to continue. “Well, I was stupidly drunk, so I don’t remember all of what happened but... I do remember telling him, in explicit detail, that I really wanted him in my bed.”

As you finished, Leon immediately burst into laughter, causing your face to heat up in shame. You slapped his arm, cursing at him for laughing at your misfortune. He doubled over clutching his stomach as his laughter got louder.

“Leon! Stop it, my god. It’s not funny!” You whined, falling back into the bed and covering your face with a pillow. Leon’s laughter eventually died down and he fell back onto the bed at your feet. He patted your leg gently, propping himself up on his elbow and pulling the pillow away from your face. He tossed it off to the side before you could attempt to grab it back.

“You know, something tells me he doesn’t actually mind that you said whatever it is that you said.” Leon spoke, shaking his head at you. You pouted, wholly believing he was just joking with you. Leon ran a hand though his obnoxiously long, purple hair with another laugh. When you refused to speak, he took it as his que to speak again.

“You do know Raihan’s been, like, in love with you for the longest, right? Mate never shuts up about you when we battle.” Your eyes narrowed at him as he gave you a nonchalant smile. You both stared at each other, engaged in a silent argument before you relented, huffing out a sigh. You knew Leon would never lie to you, especially about something like that, but you still found it hard to believe. Raihan was one of, if not _the_ most popular gym leader and had girls fawning over him constantly. He was incredibly attractive and charismatic; he was everyone’s dream boyfriend. And here Leon was telling you Raihan was in love with you. It didn’t feel real.

“Text him, tell him to meet you for coffee or something, I’m sure you’ll have a _champion time_. Get yourself out of this room for the love of Arceus.” Leon spoke for a third time, pushing himself up and off the bed. He headed to the door, calling out to Charizard before he stopped. “Also, have a shower,” he laughed as he headed out the door. Charizard, the saint he was, gave you and your Pokémon a wave as he left.

Figuring you might as well, you called for your Rotom phone and without looking at any of your other texts, you asked Raihan if he could meet you at the café Leon had taken you both to once. Without waiting for a reply, you hurried to take a shower and freshen up. After getting dressed, you returned your Pokémon to their poké balls, not before promising you’d let them out in the park after. You checked your phone quickly, smiling as you saw Raihan’s reply before you left the room.

It was a short walk from The Rose to the café, only taking you about five minutes to get there. As you entered, you noticed Raihan wasn’t there yet, and decided to take a seat at the back of café while waiting. You passed the short amount of time waiting for him by scrolling through social media, catching up on all you had missed while you were secluding yourself. Looking up when you heard the bell chime, you spotted Raihan’s towering figure step in. You waved him over with a smile, feeling your heart jump in your chest as he gave you his trademark grin. The tall man took the seat across from you, his ever infectious smile bringing one onto your face as well.

“How’ve you been? Leon told me he managed to get ya out of your room, almost couldn’t believe it.” He laughed, absently adjusting his headband as you laughed shyly. You scratched at your cheek lightly, the heat rising to your cheeks again as you thought about the last – albeit drunken – conversation you had with him.

“Ah, yeah. I’m sorry, I’m sure I had you and everyone else worried.” You replied sheepishly, clasping your hands together on top of the table. Raihan waved his hand dismissively, laughing lightly to help ease the tense atmosphere you were sure you had created. 

“It’s alright, I’m sure you had a good enough reason, love.” He continued to smile at you in such a way that, coupled with the way he called you love so casually, made your heart rate accelerate. How he made you fall for him over and over again without him even knowing baffled you. Everything he did was so effortless. 

“So, uh, not to make things awkward but I wanted to talk to you about what happened after Leon’s party.” You sucked in a breath as he spoke. You knew this was coming, you just didn’t think it would be so soon. Rolling your bottom lip between your teeth, you drew your eyes away from his. You felt Raihan’s larger hand rest on top of your own hands, forcing your gaze back onto him with widened eyes.

“It’s nothing to get so worked up over, I just wanted to tell you that I’m not upset about it, so you don’t have to worry. I was actually kind of blown away to hear you say that, even if you were drunk.” The smile he gave you practically melted you into a pile of goo and you felt just like a Goodra. How fitting, as you were with Galar’s very own dragon type master.

“I’m sure Leon’s already told you, man can’t keep a secret to save his life, but I really do like you. Have for quite a while now.” He admitted, confirming what Leon had already told you. It felt much nicer hearing it from Raihan himself, rather than Leon. It made it all the more special in your eyes.

“He mentioned it.” You responded as casually as possible, giving him a small smile. Raihan threw his head back in laughter, pulling your hands apart gently to take each one in both of his. He gave them a squeeze before flashing you a flirty grin.

“You know, all those things you told me last week, if you still feel the same, I’d like to take you up on your offer.”

You gasped audibly at his bold words, the blush that had just started fading away coming back full force and working its way to the tips of your ears. You gave a laugh, shaking your head at him before you grinned.

_“I’d like that.”_

  



End file.
